


The Souvenir

by Valkyrie_Fall



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Valkyrie [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Nuka-World - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_Fall/pseuds/Valkyrie_Fall
Summary: The wasteland changed Valk. She fought her way to power over the gangs at Nuka-World only to be put in her place.





	1. Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a one-shot smut I had been wanting to write for a while. Please take into consideration all of the warnings and tags I have added. Please send me comments and reviews.

Covered with the grime and stench of the trek back to Nuka-World from the Commonwealth outposts, Valk was ready to take a long bath. She was hoping to have a nice relaxing evening sifting through the caps and tribute that had been deposited in her suite in Fizztop Grille. As she passed the entrance gates to Nuka-Town USA, a member of the Pack greeted her with, “Welcome home, Overboss.” Valk nodded back at the blue-haired raider and continued to walk around the market. As she walked past The Parlor, she could still smell the rotting of the Operator corpses that once littered the area.

Valk didn’t much care for the Operators, but she honestly did miss Mags. She wasn’t sure what it was about Mags, but Valk had a bit of a crush on her. No, it was lust. While she cared deeply for Gage, there was something about dominant women that Valk simply couldn’t resist. It was Mags’ body language and her confidence that made Valk want her every time they spoke. Killing Mags was one of the more difficult things she’s had do to since choosing to kill her son and leave the abomination behind in the inferno that was once the Institute.

_“It had to be done…”_ Valk thought to herself as she pushed the button on the rickety lift to Fizztop Grille.

Gage was waiting for Valk and smiled at her as she stepped off the lift. “Hey there, boss. Had a good trip? Glad you came back in one piece.”

“Hey, Gage.” Valk took the pack off her back and started taking off bits of the metal armor that was strapped to her body. “Yeah, everything went well. I think we’ll be getting more shipments of tarberries and caps from The Slog.” She lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. “Slapped a collar on one of theirs and brought her back for the Pack to play with.” Gage handed her an opened Nuka Cherry and she chugged it. “If they ever want to see her again, they better follow along with our deal.”

Gage smiled at Valk again, “Well, that does sound like you had good trip. More caps and food are always a good thing.” Gage walked around the counter and came up behind Valk. He gave her shoulders a squeeze. “Anything you’d like to do tonight, boss? Maybe I can help you relax a little?”

His hands were strong and it felt good when he touched her. However, Valk wasn’t really interested in companionship at the moment. She wanted to be alone.

She turned around on her stool to look at Gage, “Thanks, dear, but… I think I just want to take a bath and get some sleep.” Valk put her hands on to Gage’s chest and bit her lip. “…If your offer extends to tomorrow, I may take you up on it.”

Gage smiled and pulled her in. His lips planted firmly on hers. “Hell yes, boss. That pass is good any day or night.” He walked to the lift and stepped up on the platform. “I’ll let you be alone tonight. I have a few drinks waiting for me at Cappy’s Café anyway.” He pushed the button for the lift and down it went, leaving Valk alone with her thoughts.


	2. The Safehouse Isn't Safe

Morning. A slight breeze and the smell of burning meat was Valk’s personal alarm clock. She got up from the bed, picked up a cigarette and a lighter from the night stand, and walked to the glassless window that overlooked Nuka-Town USA. She looked down at a group of about five Disciples who were standing around a burning human corpse.

“ _Oh nice… So that’s what I was smelling.”_

Over 200 years ago, in another life, she would have been someone who would have been disgusted and sick from what she had just seen. She was desensitized from the world around her. She wasn’t bothered by what she saw. It was just another day in Nuka-World and she was the Overboss of this decrepit kingdom.

Valk lit the cigarette and walked towards the bar in her ‘penthouse’ at the Fizztop Grille. There was a note on the counter being held firmly in place by a knife. It wasn’t just any knife, but one commonly used by a Disciple.

“What the fuck?” Valk said and quickly put out her cig. She observed her surroundings hoping that she was alone and wondered how the hell one of them could have gotten up there. What worried Valk most was that she had been asleep - vulnerable - when they had placed the note for her.

Once Valk was certain there was no one else with her she read the note.

_7pm_

_Galactic Zone_

_Vault-Tec Bedroom Scene_

_I want you._

_< 3_

_“…What?”_ Confused and a little shocked, she read it again. “… _What the fuck? Wait… Did Gage plan this?”_ Valk sat on the stool by the counter and thought about what the note could mean. “ _It’s signed with… with a heart?”_ It was at that moment she knew it wasn’t Gage. Gage was typically very straight-forward when it came to fucking and requesting to fuck and he wasn’t into theatrics.

Suddenly, there was a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew who it was. Dixie. Valk had only spoken to her a few times and when she did, Dixie would always let Valk know what she wished to do with her. Slit her throat. Hang her by a hook. Dixie was all about theatrics. She had listened to the holotapes of Dixie’s victims.

Valk suddenly felt dizzy. The scent of the charred flesh coming from outside became more pungent as she began to breathe rapidly. A cold sweat developed on her forehead and her face went pale. Seeing death around her didn’t bother her anymore, but the idea of her own demise frightened her.

“This is it…” Valk spoke softly to herself. “She finally wants to try …”


	3. Pain and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She wrote it like a love note to draw me in. Clever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely can't finish this in 3 chapters. Chapter 4 will be up soon. <3

_7pm_  
_Galactic Zone_  
_Vault-Tec Bedroom Scene_  
_I want you._  
_< 3_

The words in the note burned in the back of her mind. Valk knew she had to go. She had no choice in the matter. If she didn’t go, her title as Overboss would be challenged and she would be seen as weak. She wasn’t sure if Dixie was acting alone or if Nisha had this planned all along. 

Valk was there early hoping she would have the upper hand, monitoring all the entrances to the part of the vault tour Dixie wanted to meet at. The only weapons Valk brought with her was her trusty 10mm pistol and a hidden knife that she could easily access if things got a little close and personal. 

She took a deep breath and focused on her surroundings. 

_“The only thing you can do now is wait.”_ Valk told herself as she sat down on the couch and prepared herself for what was to come.

7:10pm  
No sign of Dixie or anyone else. No organic sounds from anywhere. The hum of the machinery and the vents were all Valk had been listening to for the past 3 hours, so she would have recognized any footsteps. Valk yawned and realized that she had been getting exceedingly drowsy over the past 30 minutes or so, but now she was struggling to keep her eyes open. “Maybe I should get up…” She thought and lifted herself from the couch only for her legs to give out and then everything went black.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Slowly waking up, Valk choked on her own saliva realizing she couldn’t swallow. Her mouth was gagged and the room around her was still blurry. She tried to move realizing she couldn’t. Her arms were bound behind her back and her legs to the metal headboard of the old bed. She shifted again and suddenly there was pain; a pain she had never felt before. Something was in her. Something was in her ass holding her back side up and if she struggled by trying to lower her arms, whatever was inside of her pulled up. Panic began to set in.

Her vision was still blurred as she saw a figure walking toward her. Valk began to breathe heavily and helplessly screamed as the contraption in her ass pulled up as she wriggled in panic.

“Oh, sweetie.” A delicate accented voice tauntingly said. “If you struggle a little bit harder, that hook’ll rip right outta you.” Valk’s eyesight returned and she saw Dixie in front of her. Tears started rolling down Valk’s cheeks. 

“Aww…” Dixie gently wiped the tears from Valk’s face and then took off her mask. This was the first time Valk had ever seen Dixie’s face. “As much as I’d like to see that happen, I don’t have that planned for you. Not yet, anyway.” 

Valk’s head drooped downwards as tears began to mix with the saliva she couldn’t swallow that was flowing from the sides of the gag. She saw herself bound, completely naked and exposed. With every fidget the hook in her ass moved causing her to yelp. Dixie grabbed Valk’s chin and pushed her head upward. Dixie was smiling and her face was right up against Valk’s. 

“I want you… I want to play with you. I want you to be MY toy.” Dixie leaned in and began licking Valk at the nape of her neck. “I’ve wanted you for a while now, Miss Overboss, and it looks like I trapped you good.”


	4. Pain and Pleasure

Dixie let go of Valk’s chin and stepped back before she began taking off her armor and clothes. When she was naked, Dixie posed. “Do I look good?” Valk’s eyes began to widen as she stared at Dixie’s naked body.

Confused and scared, Valk wriggled and the hook jabbed at her causing her to yelp again. This time, however, the pain made her feel something else. _“What the fuck?! Why am I getting turned on by this?”_ She wasn’t sure what Dixie was going to do to her at this point. Did she want to fuck her and then kill her, leaving her body as a permanent display in the tour? Valk wasn’t even sure anymore.

“Oh! I forgot! I brought a gift!” Dixie turned around and bent over to open a duffle bag that she had brought with her. The way that she bent over made it appear she was purposefully trying to show off. She stood up and turned around with whip in her hands. There were small bits of metal at the tips of the leather straps. Some were sharp and some were dull, but they were going to hurt regardless.

Valk let out a muffled cry as the whip slapped against her round buttocks causing the hook to jab again. Her thighs began to involuntarily quiver after each hard hit. Salty, wet tears began rolling down her face, but to her surprise, her face wasn’t the only place on her body where a wetness was felt. She could feel something running down her inner thigh. It was warm, wet, and thick. Realizing that her own body was going against her mind, Valk suddenly thought of Mags again. She used to dream of Mags doing this to her and even though it wasn’t Mags at the other end of the whip, her body was enjoying it. Valk let out a whimper of a moan from underneath the gag.

 _“Oh my god… I enjoy this… My body wants to enjoy this… I’ve always wanted to know what this was like…”_ Valk thought to herself as her yelps of pain slowly began changing into deep moans of pleasure.

Suddenly Dixie stopped and admired her work. Valk’s ass was fire red with hints of blood that had been drawn to the surface from the few sharp bits of metal in the straps. “Oh… You’re so beautiful.” Dixie said before leaning in to lick one of Valk’s ass cheeks. “I always knew you’d look good like this.” She moved around to get face to face with Valk again. Smiling, Dixie removed the gag from Valk’s mouth and a defeated Valk lowly spoke, “…Why?”

“Why?...” Dixie replied with a chuckle. “Darlin’… After I saw you take out Mags like that I couldn’t help but have a feelin’ for you.” Valk took in a deep and heavy breath before setting her eyes on Dixie’s. “I couldn’t think of any other way to get you how I wanted you, but by the look of your pussy, I say you’re kinda enjoyin’ this too.”

Valk remained quiet for moment and then, with her eyes staring into Dixie’s, she spoke.

“Do it. Fuck me.”


	5. Lust

“Fuck me.” Valk spoke with a want in her voice. Dixie smiled. “Oh, I think I can do that, but only if you’re a good girl.”

Dixie walked around to the back of the bed and loosened the ropes that kept Valk’s arms, and ass, restrained. Dixie pulled out the hook and bent over to Valk’s dripping pussy and gave it a lick. Valk whimpered. “ _Fuck. It feels good._ ”

“Let’s get you on your back, darlin’. I got something fun planned.” Dixie said as she loosened the leg restraints and flipped Valk onto her back. Valk didn’t resist. She was ready. She really wanted this. Everything she ever wanted to do with Mags was coming true with someone unexpected, but she welcomed it. Dixie tied Valk’s hands to the head board and her legs to the posts. Valk was vulnerable again and it excited her.

Dixie grabbed a smaller whip from her bag. No metal bits this time, just leather and a few small, flat metal studs at the end. Valk began to take quick breaths as Dixie climbed on top of her. Before she knew it, Dixie’s wet pussy was right above her face. So close.

“Do you want this?”

“…Yes.”

“I didn’t quite hear you, darlin’.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes. Please.”

Dixie lowered herself down on to Valk’s face. Valk accepted it and began pleasing Dixie with her tongue and lips. “Oh wow… You’re good at this.” Dixie moaned out. “You better not stop ‘til I’m done. You’ll keep gettin’ this if you do.” She grabbed the small whip beside her and slapped it down on Valk’s pussy. Valk whimpered and licked harder. “Oh yes… Attagirl.”

Every time Valk slowed down, Dixie slapped the whip down on her. With every hit, Valk was motivated to keep going strong until, finally, she began to ride on Valk’s face. Valk knew she was close and licked and sucked at Dixie harder until she let out a satisfying moan and came. Valk could feel Dixie’s thigh muscles twitching against her cheeks as Dixie lifted off her face. Dixie shifted her body so that she was evenly on top of Valk. She licked Valk’s lips and kissed her deeply. “Good girl.”


	6. Yours is Mine

Their lips unlocked and Dixie continued to lick her own juices from Valk’s lips. “Please…” Was all Valk could mutter before Dixie went in for another kiss. Dixie knew what Valk was going to say and after everything that Valk had done, she figured Valk should be rewarded.

Dixie smiled at Valk and moved down to her breasts. Her hands gently played with Valk’s nipples before she began to lick and nibble on them. Valk let out soft moans. She had never been touched like this. She would have never expected such tenderness from someone like Dixie.  
“I think somethin’ needs a little attention, don’t you?” Dixie moved down further towards the end of the bed and gently rubbed Valk’s pussy with her hand. Valk let out a whimper. It was red and she was sore from everything Dixie put her through, but the pain only made her more wet and excited. She was dripping. With one hand, Dixie spread open Valk’s pussy and moved in. Valk moaned with pleasure as Dixie’s tongue played with her. 

Valk’s legs twitched and her hips jolted upwards as she came. Dixie smiled and continued to lick Valk’s pussy clean. “I take it your reward was good?” Dixie spoke as she made her way on top of Valk again. “Yes. Oh, God, yes.” Valk spoke through heavy breaths. “Can we do this again? I want to do this again.” Dixie looked at Valk with a smile. 

“Hmm… If you want to, you need to be mine.” Dixie got up from the bed and walked towards her bag. She took out a knife. It was the iconic knife that all members of the Disciples used. Valk stared at Dixie, shocked and surprised. “What?... What is that for?” Dixie giggled as she walked back to the bed and rubbed the knife against Valk’s right ear. “Well, ya see hon, you gotta do something for me so I know that you only belong to me. Something that will remind you every day of who you are with me.” Valk swallowed hard. “A… A mark? Is that it?” Valk could feel the cold metal caress her ear and her anxiety rose. 

“A mark? No, darlin’ I need something from you. A keepsake for me, and a reminder for you.” Dixie smiled. “Do this and I’ll play with you for as long as you want.”  
It didn’t take long for Valk to make her decision. She wanted to be with Dixie again and she didn’t care what it took. 

“Yes. Make me yours. . . Please.”

Dixie grinned and positioned her knife at the top of Valk’s ear. 

“This’ll only hurt for a minute, darlin’.”

Valk screamed and Dixie had her souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate the views, kudos, and any comments left. <3


End file.
